


***

by Kk_tze



Series: Fight, love, live. [1]
Category: Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этим утром Д’артаньян любовался нарциссами...</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

Этим утром Д’артаньян любовался нарциссами, высаженными чьей-то заботливой рукой на небольшой грядке подле церкви Сэн-Жэрмен, когда тень подошедшего сзади человека лишила его занятие всякой прелести.  
\- Сегодня вторник.  
Голос был отчего-то знаком, и Д’артаньян свел брови, стараясь припомнить не обещал ли он кому-нибудь встречу на сегодня или, не приведи Господь, дуэль, про которую он забыл. На ум ничего не приходило.  
\- Допустим, вторник, - в этом он тоже был не слишком уверен. Позавчера и вчера днем они праздновали покупку Портосом очередной расшитой перевязи, а этой ночью он едва не оказался в покоях Королевы, дернув не ту ручку двери во дворце.  
Почему его понесло в Лувр, и как он не оказался в Бастилии, - Д’артаньян не имел ни малейшего представления.  
\- В селе, откуда вы родом, - о, вот теперь он точно вспомнил, когда и где слышал этот голос, - не учат тому, что по правилам хорошего тона принято смотреть на собеседника?  
Д’артаньян готов был топнуть ногой в ответ на такую наглую отповедь, но только посильнее надвинул шляпу на глаза и упрямо вскинул голову. Даже со спины это выглядело на редкость глупо, Рошфор усмехнулся.  
\- В селе, откуда Вы родом, не учат, подходить так, чтобы собеседнику не приходилось крутиться, если вам так необходимо заговорить с ним? - самому Д’артаньяну такая конструкция была не по зубам, но он на удивление ловко использовал чужие заготовки.  
\- Здесь, в Париже, - граф позволил себе едва заметную улыбку, - учат подходить с заинтересовавшей стороны. Но.. вы, очевидно еще не успели получить этот урок, да и когда бы, вы же все время куда-то несетесь. К тому же, - граф шагнул вперед, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Д’артаньяна и возвышаясь над ним почти на целую голову, - я пока не научился проходить сквозь решетки, - рука в кожаной перчатке сжала металлическую ограду, как раз перед самым носом Д'артаньяна.  
От возмущения он вспыхнул. “Это что еще за интересующая сторона?!” Но мысль не успела превратиться в повод для дуэли, потому что ее место заняла следующая “Это не моя вина, а ваша!” - ведь граф Рошфор все время мелькал в толпе куда бы он ни направился! Но и эту мысль постигла участь первой, когда в него, чуть повыше поясницы, мягко ткнулся эфес качнувшейся шпаги графа. Д’артаньян почувствовал слабость в коленях, и со всей имеющейся у него решительностью отказался додумывать дальше про всякие разные стороны.  
\- Дайте мне пройти!  
\- Я вас не держу, - Рошфору не то, чтобы был не нужен Д’артаньян, скорее у него были на гасконца определенные планы, но прямо сейчас он собирался выяснить где найти герцога Д’Аламеду. Желательно одного, без не расстающегося с бутылкой графа Де ля Фер и всегда готового разнести округу барона де Брасье де Пьерфона.  
\- Решетка все еще на месте, - второй рукой Рошфор сжал плечо Д’артаньяна, не дав ему встретиться с оградой церкви, - вы же не видите дальше собственного носа!  
\- Я отлично вижу все, что мне надо! - Д’артаньян наконец-то повернулся к графу, но поднять взгляд выше пояса от камзола надвинутая на лицо шляпа не позволила.  
\- Смотрю, вы быстро усваиваете, - издевка в голосе Рошфора снова выбила почву у Д’артаньяна из-под ног, заставив вспомнить за что он ненавидел графа, - где мне найти Арамиса?  
Наконец-то можно было закончить с преамбулой и перейти к тому ради чего все затевалось.  
\- По улице Вожирар, - обескуражено ляпнул Д’артаньян, поздно спохватившись, что язык лучше было бы держать за зубами.  
\- Вы! вы..  
\- Я.. - Рошфор приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Зачем вам Арамис?!  
\- Оставим это на следующий урок, - он, ухмыльнувшись, коснулся шляпы и направился прочь, в очередной раз проигнорировав вынутую из ножен шпагу Д’артаньяна, - до вторника.  
\- Дались ему эти вторники.. - Д'артаньян все таки топнул ногой.


End file.
